Two Hearts Beating As One
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: This story was inspired by Steeldramon21's "An Uncertain Future." If two hearts can start beating as one from a certain time, then suddenly stop, the question is: How long before one-or possibly both-dies? Taiora.


For some odd reason, the DigiDestined aren't here to help me with the disclaimer. Oh, well. I don't own Digimon. If I did, episode 50 would require a total rewrite! Anyway, this story was inspired by Steeldramon 21's most recent story, "An Uncertain Future." Good job, and TAIORA FOREVER!!!

****

Digimon

Two Hearts Beating As One

A Taiora fic

The pain hadn't been a problem for Tai Kamiya. He'd never known what true pain was. Oh, there had been moments of brief pain-when he'd braved going into the electrified wall alone under the pyramid, the time when it looked evident that Mammothmon would certainly have finished them off were it not for the appearance of Garudamon, the final battle against Piedmon when he and WarGreymon had all but exhausted their strength to battle him until the entire team could be assembled…

…But through all those tough moments in Tai's life that could actually be considered history in the eyes of a child, he'd never known what true, heartwrenching pain was-until Christmas.

__

Flashback

Tai had believed that he and Sora Takenouchi would be together forever-if he could only muster up the courage to tell her! He had planned to tell her his true feelings during Christmas, after Matt's concert with his Digimon Agumon at his side. Fate had intervened, and it hadn't turned out that way…

"Sora!" 

The young girl turned toward him and blushed. Tai saw the look on her face. It wasn't of happiness, but of pure embarrassment and pain. His face took on a mixture of concern and worry at the same time. 

"So, I wanted to know if you were doing anything after the concert. Not that it matters to me or anything, I was just wondering…" 

The words that came out of Sora's mouth next did something horrible to Tai's heart, although it did that exact same thing to her own.

"Actually, I want to stay available in case Matt is free afterwards." 

It was at that moment that Tai's heart stopped for .1 seconds. Sora's own heart stopped, but after Tai had said, "Oh…I see. Matt, huh?" and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sora…it's okay." 

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" 

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me!" 

"Thank you, Tai." Sora's face showed happiness and her eyes shined bright with love. As Sora was seconds from walking in and Agumon started talking to her, Tai thought sadly, "Those eyes used to shine for me!" _A second later, only Tai and Agumon were alone outside of the building. Unshed tears filled Tai's eyes, unwilling to spill._

__

"I'll be waiting…Thanks."

"You know what, Tai?" 

"What?"   
"You've really grown up." 

End flashback

Tai now understood what was wrong with him, thanks to a visit from Izzy. He'd had a theory that Tai and Sora had a bond-an unbreakable bond that had formed between them since birth. They'd been with each other through all the tough times, through the Digital World and beyond.   
"Do you remember the e-mail you sent Sora during our battle with Diaboromon?" Izzy asked.   
"Of course I do. I sent it to her, but it never went through." 

Izzy smirked in response. "That's where you're wrong, my friend. I took the liberty of sneaking into Sora's room while she and her mother were out at the flower shop. I turned on her computer and saw a document titled, 'One True Love.'"

Tai groaned. "Don't tell me-pictures of Matt, right?" 

Izzy's smile grew even wider. "Don't act as dense as Davis. It was your e-mail!" 

Tai gasped in shock. "It-it was?" 

"Correct! I deduce that the day Sora got your e-mail-which must've been at the time you, Matt and Omnimon defeated Diaboromon-her heart leaped with joy and that's when your hearts connected." 

Tai rose an eyebrow. "Connected? What do you mean?" 

Izzy explained, "It's simple. Whenever you're around Sora, your heart starts beating in synchronization with hers. Correct?" 

Tai nodded. "I thought I heard a second heart beat along with mine that day we all met on the day we beat Myotismon." 

"That would be Sora's heart beating in synchronization with yours! What I propose is this: When Sora said she wanted to be available in case Matt was free, your heart stopped beating for .1 second. Technically, you would've died. But, your heart started up again, and you placed your hand on her shoulder. Then, her heart stopped beating. She was afraid-not of you, but of your actions. When she saw you weren't mad, she was happy and her heart started up again. The two of you should be dead right now, but you aren't. That means you still have a chance to win her heart, even though you've already won it. How many times has your heart stopped beating?" 

Tai thought about that for a moment. "Every time I think about her, or that Christmas, it stops beating for an extra minute, then starts back up again. When that happens, I hear only one heartbeat, then none, then I start hearing two heartbeats again." 

Izzy nodded. "That's what I figured. You and Sora are meant to be-if not on Earth, then in eternity. If you don't tell her how you feel, or vice-versa, then one of these times, your heart will stop…permanently, and you will die. Once you do, Sora will die right after you." 

Tai gasped. That's when his heart stopped beating. He cried out and dropped to his knees. 

'Tai! Count. How long?" 

Tai took time off his pain to glare at his friend. "Izzy?!" 

"Sorry." 

It took Tai some time, but he finally figured out how long his heart had stopped. "Five minutes. And right after my heart stopped, I heard one heartbeat. Then none. And now, I hear two hearts beating again." 

"That's not good. If your heart stops again, it won't beat for another six minutes! If it does that, you'll die…and so will Sora." 

Tai slowly rose to his feet. "Then I've got to find Sora and tell her the truth! Where is she?" 

Izzy gulped. "The park, with Matt. He said he had something important to tell her." 

Tai's heart almost stopped then. A second later, Izzy was alone in the house.

Tai ran like his life depended on it. Actually, it did. His glowing Digivice gave him the strength to run. He thought about all the things he and Sora went through together in life…

The time she'd first joined the boys' soccer team…

The first time they'd went to the Digital World…

The time he'd saved her from Datamon…

When she was upset because her Crest wouldn't glow…

The time she'd made Birdramon Digivolve to save them from Mammothmon…

The time he'd comforted her outside of Puppetmon's mansion…

The time he'd placed Kari in her care when he and Izzy searched for some medicine…

When he'd trusted her to find Matt and the others while he handled Piedmon…

They'd been through all that together. He'd be damned if he was going to let Matt take his girl from him. 

__

"Hang on, Sora. I'm coming! Don't die on me…"

"Sora? I've got something I want to ask you." 

Matt went down on one knee and fumbled for something in his pocket. He smiled and pulled it out. 

"Sora…would you…" 

"STOP!" 

Tai had finally made it…and collapsed in pain next to Sora and Matt. Seeing Matt only mere seconds away from proposing to her had stopped his heart cold. 

"Tai? Are you okay? Speak to me!" Sora suddenly cried out as her heart stopped. She dropped to her knees next to Tai. 

"Listen to me, Sora…our hearts are connected. I love you and you love me! Whatever happens to me, happens to you." Tai was struggling with the words on account of his heart-which still hadn't started up.   
"Do you remember that day on Christmas? You asked me…if I was mad at you. I lied. I was! You took my heart from me and smashed it! Piece by piece, a part of me died, knowing you were with him. Piece by piece, a part of you died, because you felt my pain, but didn't acknowledge it. If our hearts don't start beating, if you don't tell me how you truly feel…the two of us will die right here…together." 

Sora felt it-she saw her own heart, but there was another heart next to hers. It was Tai's.

"Oh, Tai…I love you too! I'm sorry if I caused you all that pain. I'll always love you, from now until forever." Tai and Sora inched forward as best they could, until they met in the middle and shared a passionate kiss. That kiss of pure, true love restarted their hearts. Once again, Tai and Sora felt their hearts beat again, but with a renewed sense of courage and love. Matt smiled as he helped his friends up.   
"Tai, if I had known, I never would've started going out with her in the first place. Sorry I caused you that torment." 

"It's okay. Things are back to normal now." 

Matt nodded and left the two lovers whose hearts had, were and always would, beat as one.

Sora: (crying) That…was beautiful! (sobs on Tai's shoulder)

Tai: It was. It's okay, Sora. Shh.

Me: When'd you guys get here?

T.K.: Blame Davis. His car stalled and we had to get it towed all the way to the nearest gas station.

Davis: It's not my fault if you guys had to go out in the rain to find a payphone!

Matt: If your car hadn't stopped in the middle of the road, we wouldn't have had to get out in the first place! 

Me: (sighs) Car trouble. That's life. R&R! 


End file.
